Brooding
by Scrapper's Apprentice
Summary: Bumblebee/Barricade. Where was Bumblebee while Sam was at the Police Station? Or Barricade when Frenzy was hacking? Answers to our unsolved probems. Spark Merging/Interfacing. One Shot. R&R Please.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, this is my first ever Barricade/Bumblebee fic. . .I did this for a friend to practice keeping them I.C. (in character). Please tell me where I need edit, or if there's any OOC happening! R&R is much appreciated. . .Please enjoy!_

_**NOTICE:** Since there seems to be some confusion, I would like to add on the part no, I **am not** plagiarizing The Author "X-Brawn" because **I am** **her**. (it says so in my profile, and I can go on as X-Brawn and PM you if you don't believe me.) I have two accounts -- this one here is for only my canon stories to get myself sorted out. _

_**WARNING:** Slash, interfacing_

**Brooding**

Barricade shot once more at the pathetic excuse for life. Another tree went down, adding to the others. His cannon smoked from the shot as he prepared to fire again. This planet was filled with wastes – nothing worth living here! Fleshlings were ignorant, and their technology was highly advanced. So useless...which was why they deserved to die. In a world of war, only the strong shall survive. Survival of the fittest – the only saying the fleshies were good for.

How droll, for them it would mean their entire extinction. And it would have happened already if it were not for those slagging Autobots…

Barricade fired again at another still life victim, glowering as it went down. There was still too much life out there for just him to kill…That is why they had 'teammates'. Granted if any of them was put as wolfs head, any of them would kill them easily. No regret, no remorse, no mercy. That was their code. If they are labeled enemy, no matter who they were before, they die.

There were still some people within the ranks that tried for friendship at least. The Contructicons were clingy buggers. They never left each others side -- it was hard to draw just one out. Some say they were brothers – Barricade didn't know, and didn't care. All he knew was don't trash any of them unless you wanted Devastator up your tailpipe. But those who _had_ friends were usually the roughest of the group. Watching someone like your brother die was an unholy terror. That is why Barricade didn't have any companions. No friends, no pain.

Though he had to admit, but never out loud, he was beginning to become found of his partner. If only a small portion. Frenzy still was an over energetic youngling, but he did come in handy a few times. His hacking skills saved a few Decepticons now and again. Frenzy wasn't special just…resourceful. Something the Decepticons needed badly. The sole reason why Frenzy was kept alive. …Well, and Soundwave. No one wanted to cross the stoic telepath, and the number one way to do it was harming one of his cassettes… Barricade could still remember the day Frenzy had been assigned as his partner. Soundwave had been rather reluctant in the order, giving him a stern warning; _Any harm to cassette, your annihilation. _

Barricade shook his cranial unit, getting rid of all these thoughts. He was thinking too much. Right now he was alone – Frenzy on another mission to hack the United States military computers or something. None of it really interested Barricade. He just wanted their leader back so they wouldn't have to put up with Starscream anymore. That jet was so pompous that it drove Barricade and the rest of them mad. Real ego problem…He could never be the leader Lord Megatron was. Never.

The cop car had been so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the other coming towards him. Not until a yellow hand was placed on his shoulder did he raise the canon to the intruder.

Bumblebee clicked in response, letting the hand fall back to his side. The small 'horns' upon his head switched back down, revealing he was a bit nervous of the situation. He knew not to approach Barricade when he was in that sort of mood, he just couldn't help it sometimes…

Bumblebee released his tension when the canon was lowered a minute later, telling the 'bot that his friend finally recognized him. His door wings twitched anxiously – they didn't have much time. But he wanted this to play out as long as it could. He wanted to spend his time with the one mech that didn't treat him like a child, but a soldier. Okay, part of that was a lie – Barricade still acted like he was a kid, which he was compared to everyone else, including Barricade, but he did act more…reasonable to some extent.

"What do you want insect?" Barricade thundered at the other, already knowing full well what he wanted. He just didn't want to act like this was common – which it was. Not many would respect him any more if they knew he was secretly seeing the small yellow warrior. Correction – _no one_would respect him if they knew he was seeing the small yellow warrior. It broke every rule the Decepticons and Barricade had set. Yet he still couldn't stop it…

If Bumblebee's voice amplifier was working, he would have sighed. Instead he settled with moving closer to the slightly taller mech, almost taunting him. Much to Bumblebee's satisfaction, Barricade didn't move. But he did tense up slightly, but the yellow one knew what to do to fix that.

Without warning, Bumblebee raised his arm; tracing a slender hand down the other's face plate. He traced helm to the wheels on Barricade's shoulders, knowing full well that that was a pleasure spot for the grouchy cop car. The youngling was full well aware that the Decepticon in his grip was just melting to his touch, though there was no physical retaliation of sorts. He could sense to energy jump within his mates spark, radiating back into his own.

Barricade remained firm, not wanting it to look like anything was actually taking place. It was the usual routine, and Bumblebee hoped that one day they could break it. It wasn't as pleasing if one had to coax their partner into submission. But in the end, it was always worth it. Not many Autobots could say they've merged with a Decepticon, but to Bumblebee, that just added to his pride. He took on a difficult task when he had first sought out the bad cop, but the needing was just too strong.

What happened after that was all a blur to the small warrior. But what he did know was that it happened again…and again...and again. It just couldn't stop. Lust was a greedy element, but both were perfectly fine with it. It was war after all, and others did it all the time to cool off battle nerves. So what if they were on different factions?

Though Bumblebee didn't seem to care, his partner did. So under Barricade's wishes they kept this a secret. After departing to Earth it had been hard for them to meet up again. By Unicron tonight was their night! Frenzy was away on duty, the rest of the Autobots still were traveling in space, the Decepticons were reckoning, and Bumblebee had high tailed it from Sam's house. The human boy was most likely in a panic, so after he delivered his message, Bumblebee waited before going back.

Oh yes, tonight was their night.

Not being able to take any more of the hand torture, Barricade tackled Bumblebee to the ground, having him squirm. Bumblebee was used to the rough treatment as he was forced on his back. The older one knew if he had just asked he would have agreed, but he was not one to ask. He demanded and ordered. No questions. It was a good way to get his point across – to show he was no mercy giving Autobot. Bumblebee knew he wasn't, and though he didn't mind the tough love, he still wished he was tackled to the ground. His door wings didn't like the repeated abuse.

Bumblebee's fans were working on overdrive, trying to cool him down. The coolant running through his tubes were starting to fog up. Barricade let his claws linger on the younger 'bots form. He traced Bumblebee's sides, letting a sly smirk cross his stout face. Bumblebee let loose a series of mechanical noises, never giving Barricade the satisfactory of hearing him _moan_.

Bumblebee desperately wanted more from his mate, so much more. Yet that was not to come for a while – Barricade always liked to toy with him before committing the deed. But this time Bumblebee has a surprise in store for his tough companion… He wanted to give something for a change, screw Barricade's pride. This was more important, and_ no one_ was here anyway...

Barricade stopped when his hands started to drift downward, lightly circling Bumblebee's hip joints. The smaller mech opened his mouth though no noise escaped the broken piece. His hips arched upward, only wanting Barricade. A glint caught in Barricade's four crimson optics.

"Impatient tonight youngling?" He taunted, gripping his cog piece now. Bumblebee wiggled firmly, cocking his head to the side. Just the pleasure of being toyed with sent a shiver through his form. A pleasing sensation crossed his CPU, making him wish so much that his voice amplifier had never been damaged.

Barricade stopped, gripping the section tightly, enjoying how he could make his youngling squirm in his grasp. He had to swear though -- sometimes it was just too easy. Letting his charge cool off a bit before continuing, he tore the piece off, revealing internals. Lust controlled both of them.

The next thing Barricade knew, his own systems was also going hey-wire with anticipation. He removed his cog piece, getting impatient. His most unfortunate trait.

Interfacing was a luxury, but merging was a real sweet treat.

The Decepticon graved made sure Bumblebee's port was securely opened, and his firewalls were down. the Autobot had completely opened up for him, wanting –no, needing – him right there and then. The cop car was more than happy to comply, plugging his cords into Bumblebee's interface port.

Hot pleasure radiated off each transformer, a moan escaping the only one that could. Sparks flew from join connection points, as the tough love melted all of their worries away.

Bumblebee's shield to his spark opened up, wanting more reward. Barricade was just a drone to reply to the need, revealing his own red orb. He slowly lowered his own red white spark to Bumblebee's pure blue one. Bumblebee's body was on its heels and helm, desperately wanting this. Need was a strong connection, and by Primus he couldn't resist any longer!

Without any warning, Barricade collided their sparks with timed precision. He held Bumblebee under the arms, forcing their sparks with great distance into each other's chassis. Bumblebee's systems were working far beyond rapid attention. The warm feeling was intense that both of them felt it strongly, never wanting to let go.

A charge began to build between the two, intensifying the merge. Barricade threw his head back as it rocketed between their bodies. Bumblebee's systems locked up, over loading. He went limp in the panting Decepticons grip, who unplugged himself from his charges body.

He fell to the insect's side, letting their fans do their work. He himself had been close to an over load, but was not able to obtain it this time – much to his disappointment. On his back, he pulled Bumblebee onto his chassis, cradling the still form. He may not like to show affection, but he was _his_ bug and no one else's.

Barricade's head started to fall back again. The merging was tolling on his systems, demanding that he rest. He still believed this planet was good for nothing, and all on it should perish. Even himself – no one deserve to really live. They all had destroyed their home after all…They all ruined their chances.

But a thought nagging at the back of his CPU told him that there was only one mech that should. His systems started to shut down, and his recharge cycle began.

…_And he's right here in my arms..._


End file.
